1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to groupware-based family homepages, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing member-specific information, which are capable of building a digital neural network by improving negative functions of the current Internet for a new paradigm of sound home- and lifestyle-oriented opened electronic homes and utilizing a closed groupware.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the Internet, personal or family homepage services and community services for many people are being provided. However, family homepage services based on a groupware are not yet provided. The groupware may refer to a software or a system which can be operated independently by a specific group or community. The groupware-based homepage can have features of integrability, independence, and scalability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a service and system capable of managing information related to My Rooms, Our Homes, or towns in an integrated manner (integrability), operating the My Rooms, Our Homes, and towns as one independent entity (independence), and expanding the My Rooms to friends and Our Homes to relatives, neighbors, and towns without limit (scalability).
There is also a need for a method by which an enterprise can effectively manage customers using a service and system having the features of integrability, independence, and scalability. At present, many enterprises depend on only ‘webmail’ and do not satisfactorily perform family marketing. Accordingly, the enterprises need a method and system capable of effectively building a family database for effective family marketing to customers.